


Merry Christmas, Dear Listeners

by thatACDCchick



Series: RadioDust Holiday Fic Dump [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatACDCchick/pseuds/thatACDCchick
Summary: Angel Dust secretly tunes in to Alastor's radio broadcasts to have a little fun with himself.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), RadioDust
Series: RadioDust Holiday Fic Dump [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602652
Comments: 28
Kudos: 732





	Merry Christmas, Dear Listeners

“And  _ that _ , my dear listeners, is precisely why when you are preparing a meal, you want to make sure  _ who  _ is the guest and  _ who  _ is the dinner!” The cheerful voice coming from the radio speakers gave a delighted cackle accompanied by a stock clip of studio audience laughter. 

Angel Dust gave a snort and shook his head at the cheesy one-liner. God, how he hated and loved them at the same time. At first the spider demon had only tuned in to Alastor’s radio broadcasts out of sheer curiosity; just to see if they were truly as horrifying as Vaggie made them out to be when the Radio Demon first entered the hotel and dragged along almost a hundred years of pent up bloodlust with him. And while, yes, those broadcasts had been terrifying to listen to and had given Angel nightmares for weeks after listening to them that first time, he couldn’t help but tune in week after week. 

The thing Vaggie had left out about the shows was that there were more than just the torture sessions and murder sprees. Sometimes, like tonight, Alastor just sat wherever he was broadcasting from and spoke to his faithful audience. Telling witty stories, giving in depth recipes (90% of which included some form of demon as the main ingredient), and singing songs. Those were Angel’s favorite parts. There was just something about Alastor’s singing voice soothed him to the point that more than once, he’s fallen asleep before the end of the show, headphones still latched over his ears and soft static playing from the radio station still tuned on his phone. 

Then there were nights like this when Angel’s hands wandered over himself, touching and stroking his own body as he let himself get lost in those hypnotic tones. Alastor hadn’t even started his singing routine when his fingers dipped themselves down into the band of his shorts.

“We have had many a request coming in through the intra-nets recently! My lovely assistant has been so kind as to compile them, but I make no promises that I will ever be able to get to every single request given! If you have a complaint to file about that, do feel free to come down to the studio so that you may voice it  _ personally _ ,” Alastor was saying, his voice getting ever closer to the microphone and ever lower until that last word was practically growled right in Angel’s ears.

‘ _ Oh, fuck, this asshole really ain’t fair _ ,’ Angel thought to himself, fangs sinking into his lip as a small whimper escaped. Quickly he fumbled for the lube and shoved his shorts down from his hips enough to gain better access between his now shaking thighs.

He’d be absolutely mortified if Alastor ever found out about Angel’s dirty little habit, but still, his slickened fingers worked their way inside his hole as Alastor began to read off some of the requests. 

“Someone going by the pseudonym of ‘2hottinhurr’, now that’s the number two followed by h-o-t-t-i-n-h-u-r-r, is requesting that I give advice on how to best lure a victim picked out for one of the many recipes I’ve given you lovely listeners,” Alastor was saying. Even as the Radio Demon stiltedly reading out the username written in front of him made Angel chuckle, it didn’t stop his middle finger thrusting deeper and deeper into his ass. “Regrettably, I cannot give a proper answer to this one! After all, a good magician never gives away his secrets, does he? That’s right, isn’t it, Husker?” 

Somewhere off in the distance, the cat demon shouted out a ‘FUCK YOU’ in response to Alastor’s question, causing him to cackle long and loud into the microphone.

“I will, however, say that trust is always the key part when it comes to luring in a kill. How you gain that trust is up to you, but once you have worked yourself into your victim’s good graces,  _ they are as good as dead _ ,” Alastor practically purred and it drew a moan from Angel’s lips as he slid another finger into himself. “Assuming, of course, that you do not make a mistake somewhere and let your victim escape! Then again, I am told that one of Jeffrey Dhamer’s victims got as far as the police station, hole drilled into his skull and all, and the police simply handed him right back over to ol’ Jeffy!”

Angel’s heard that story too many times to count and he still isn’t even fucking sure who that guy is. The spider, however, could listen to Alastor talk about it a hundred times and never get tired of it simply because it was Alastor’s voice telling the tale. 

“Now, as much as I would enjoy getting to more of these requests, the time is ticking along and I believe it is time for our final song of the night, my dear listeners.”

Shit. Finally! Angel’s been waiting for this ever since he broke out the lube and started to finger himself. There was something hypnotic about Alastor’s singing voice that made it so any time Angel heard it, he was sure to cum when those unintentionally sultry tones hit his ear while he was masturbating. He took his, as of yet, neglected cock into a hand with one hand and brought another set of hands up to hold his headphones in place over his ears.

The moment Alastor started to sing, Angel turned over onto his knees, his hips raised in the air and beginning to rock against his hand. 

“ _ Maybe I’m wrong dreaming of you~, Dreaming the lonely night through~ _ ,” Alastor crooned sweetly. Angel could just imagine him holding his mic stand as if it were a dance partner and swaying along to the music. “ _ Maybe I’m right, maybe I’m wrong~, Loving you dear like I do~ _ .”

God, he wanted Alastor to sing to him. Not just over the radio but personally. Face to face. He wanted to be held in those razor sharp claws and swayed across the dancefloor as the Radio Demon serenaded him as sweetly as he did the audience tuned in to his radio show. His face pressed into the pillow, cheeks flushed and breaths coming hot as he fucked himself into his fist to the image playing in his head. 

“ _ If it’s a crime, then I’m guilty~, Guilty of loving you~ _ .” 

At last the song finished, and as predicted, the porn star spilled all over the sheets, hole tightening up around his fingers as he milked the orgasm from his cock and listened to the last few notes of the band drifting off into the distance.

“And that was our show, ladies and gentlemen! I do hope you enjoyed yourselves as much as I did. Now, have a good night, and sleep well, my dear Angel~.”

Wait, what? 

The cold chill of an icy claw slid down his spine as the show cut off to static and wobbly arms slid under his body. A hand that had been holding the headphones in place covered his mouth in both shock and a little bit of horror.

He knew. Somehow… Alastor knew Angel would be listening. But h--....

It hit him just then. 

Husk’s voice shouting out in the background earlier in the broadcast when the cat demon rarely left his post behind the bar these days. That meant Alastor was broadcasting right from inside the hotel and had, at some point, discovered Angel was listening in. Oh… oh no…. Did that mean….

The spider demon’s face heated all over again as hands quickly moved to clean up the mess he’d made on the bed. That was when he caught sight of movement in the corner of his eye. A shadow, shifting and moving in a way that it shouldn’t be, sliding right out under his door like a ribbon of darkness. There was only one demon in the hotel whose shadow seemed to have a mind of its own….

**Author's Note:**

> Alastor sings "Guilty by Ella Fitzgerald" to anyone curious about that!
> 
> This was inspired by [this lovely piece of fanart](https://twitter.com/dreadfluent/status/1199098262663380992?s=19). I've been meaning to write something dealing with it and figured I'd make it a kind of Christmas present to all of the Hazbin Hotel fandom (especially my fellow Radiodust shippers) and to everyone kind enough to be following along with my writings. Even if I don't reply to every single comment, I read them all and love and appreciate every single comment I receive no matter how simple or in depth they are. <3 
> 
> Merry Christmas to everyone that celebrates and Happy Holidays to everyone else!


End file.
